


Pet Names

by abednadirs



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abednadirs/pseuds/abednadirs
Summary: Abed comes up with a pet name so cute it has Troy in shambles
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to dpngc for encouraging me to write this 🥺🥺 I haven't written a drabble or ficlet in so long but I hope you all like it!!

“Good morning, Bunny Ears…”

 _Bunny Ears?_ Troy thought and gave a lopsided smile to his sweet boyfriend, Abed Nadir.

Troy and Abed, inseparable best friends and, now, lovers. It had been 4 months since they started dating and Abed had begun getting comfortable with the pet names that his boyfriend, Troy, had started giving him even before they officially started dating. 

_Mi Amor, Sweetie, Babe, Baby Boy_ … the works.

Abed always felt a bit frustrated that he couldn’t figure out what pet name to give Troy. He had thought about it so long and meticulously that you would think he was running simulations and scenarios through his mind to see what the outcome of some serious situation would be but… he was simply stumped on a _pet name_ … of all the things Abed could be so adament about...

On the other hand, Troy found it absolutely _adorable_ whenever Abed tried to use a name on him. He would scrunch his face up, point his finger at him and say, “I’ll think of a better name soon.” Troy would just smile and nod, waiting until the next time Abed would come up with a new pet name.

That time happened to be now. 

_Abed called him Bunny Ears. That has to be the cutest shit he’s ever heard._

“Wait, it’s stupid… nevermind. I’ll come up with a better nickname,” Abed said with a slight groan.

Troy frowned and shook his head at Abed, placing a hand on his boyfriends arm, “Abed, no, I really really love that pet name!” Abed quickly turned his head towards Troy again and tilted his head, “You do?” Abed had confusion written all over his face and astonishment dripped from those two words that spewed out of his mouth. Troy’s heart sped up a little, finding Abed’s astonishment quite cute which- somehow- made the pet name _even more_ cute than before.

Troy shook his head furiously and answered with a growing grin, “Yes! I definitely would like to hear this pet name be used more often... please?” Abed grinned and leaned in towards Troy; closing the distance between them on the bed and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

They kissed on and off for a while and as they pulled away from a rather long kiss that left them both gasping for air; Abed breathed out, “I love you, Bunny Ears.” The pet name successfully leaving Troy a flustered mess- feeling his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat quicken as he choked out, “I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed leave some kudos and comments ❤


End file.
